The Crossing
by EssenceOfArt
Summary: DeShawnn had just turned 13. It was time to be inducted into the army: The Eclipse. Will he die remembered? Or forgotten? Will he live with nothing? Or with everything? Will he even make it there? Watch, as Shawn finds his path... By Any Means Necessary.


**Hey huys, this is AceDaKingWriter is back, not with another chapter of the Earth's Blessing, but back with a new story. This story is called 'The Crossing'. I actually came up with the idea for this story in a dream. I feel like this story tied into my own religion, and my body recognised the fact that I was 13 now, and I was going to go through rites soon, so I somehow ended up simulating a dream, in which I was going through rites according to the ways of 2017. But anyway, without further adieu, let's get on with the story.**

 **Claimer: I own this entire general idea, excepting the weapons and other things already known to man. I have taken Ideas from other books, but all credit goes to those authors for their ideas.**

 **2:17 am, Jamal's house.**

DeShawnn couldn't sleep. He knew… He just knew… today would be the day that he would go through hell. The problem was, he didn't know where he was going to go, nor did he know how to handle the situation. Of course, he'd go through the basics on base, but then what?

Shawn had just turned 13 two weeks ago. There was a law in his country of Lymodia, that as soon as children came of age, they were to be inducted into the national army: The Eclipse. Now that he had turned 13, his state would draft every child in his exact age group to the Eclipse. Every person in his region. Every...person…

Shawn was nervous, he was sweating in the bed. He couldn't stand being in the midst of too many people, but every kid in his region? He began to breathe faster, his heart pumped quicker, he started hyperventilating. His mind went blank, and he started to shake uncontrollably, knocking everything down. He had a seizure. The boy's arms knocked objects down on his desk, his covers falling unceremoniously to the ground. His parents burst into his room-

"Shawn!" His mom screamed. Said boy's father just had a stony face for about two seconds, then he quickly made his way to Shawn's bed, and picked him up. He ran to their car, and put his son in the back seat, strapping him in with two seatbelts. His mother sat next to him, to try and keep the boy steady, which was difficult because of the fact that he was spazzing out constantly.

Shawn's dad got into the driver's seat of the car, turned on the ignition, and hit the gas. He drove as fast as he could without being pulled over, and 4 minutes later, he was at the hospital. He quickly took Shawn to the office, followed by his wife, and as soon as the nurses saw the child and the looks of worry on the parent's faces, a gurney came in about 1 minute. The rushed Shawn to a room, and hooked him up to the heart monitor, and all of the other machines to help him. Then quickly stabilized him, but he did not wake up- He was in a coma. Little did he know, 2 of his other friends were going through the exact same thing.

 **The next day, 9:32 am**

DeShawnn's vision began to clear, as he ended up seeing a field. He saw many animals in this field. Then, he heard a voice:

" _Deshawnn Jordan, you have been selected as one of the three to be inducted into the ceremony of rebirth. In this ceremony, you will be going through 3 steps. At the end of these steps, you will be stronger than you could ever imagine. Enter, to be REBORN!"_ The voice recited.

Before Shawn could question the voices words, he saw a white light come over him, and a second later, he wasn't in the field anymore. He was in a metal room, with a rectangular prism-type box in the middle of the room It had a handle, but nothing else was visible. The voice spoke again, " _Enter the chamber."_

Jamal didn't know why, but he felt compelled to comply with these orders, he opened the door, and stepped inside. The entire inside of the box was white. Jamal saw a few buttons in front of him, 12 to be exact.

" _Choose your qualities, you have 7 choices. Choose wisely. You can choose all 12, but there isn't a high success rate of that working. Which will you pick?_

 _1 is Perception_

 _2 is Aim_

 _3 is Strength_

 _4 is Speed_

 _5 is Power_

 _6 is Sense_

 _7 is Durability_

 _8 is Thought_

 _9 is Health_

 _10 is Body_

 _11 is Mind_

 _12 is Time_

 _DeShawnn Jordan, what is your pick?"_ The voice finished.

Shawn was torn. He wanted to pick all 12, but he knew that he could die. But the seven things he had in mind, could be cancelled out. 5 minutes of thinking later, he made his choice.

Shawn stepped out of the chamber, feeling like an entire new person. He felt every one of his senses enhanced, he felt stronger, felt faster, he saw everything clearer. His thoughts were so clear to him, he could literally plan out something and execute it exactly. His control over his body was perfect, and he was extremely flexible now. Then, as soon as he felt all of this, the white light came back.

Shawn found himself in front of a plank of wood, held up by stone, chiseled into legs. The sky was clear, and the sun beat down on his dark skin. The voice came back yet again. " _Lie down."_ Shawn, once again, complied with the order. After waiting a few seconds, a man came seemingly out of nowhere. The man wore ice white robes, and carried a large jar, full of some kind of oil. He also carried a bag, full of long needles. The man stood next to the table Shawn was lying on. He looked Shawn up and down. Then, he waved his hand. Shawn fell asleep.

While the child was sleeping, the man rubbed the oil all over him. When that was done, he stuck the needles into certain points on the boy's body. The fabled Rau points. When Shawn woke up, he couldn't move. The needles were out of his skin though. The man was gone. He tried to move his limbs, but nothing happened. Then, a rush of energy came through his muscles, and he moved his arms and legs vigorously.

Shawn tried to talk, but his jaw opened and closed and his tongue clicked uncontrollably. Shawn spent around a week trying to regain control over his body. He didn't need any food or water. When he finished, the white light came over him again. ' _Damnit,'_ Shawn thought. He arrived in the field he was in at the beginning. There was a long obstacle course in front of him. The voice came " _Move through this obstacle course, while shooting all of the targets you see."_ It said.

Shawn looked at the obstacle course, and felt the energy run through his bones. He grabbed the guns that appeared next to him, and he was off. He ran extremely fast through the course, flipping the whole way. Gunshots rang out. Shawn was shooting every target he saw, and he saw all of them. Every shot was a bullseye. In 15 seconds, he cleared the mile long obstacle course, and wasn't even breathing hard.

Shawn guessed that this came from his choices. If you hadn't guessed it already, Shawn chose all 12, and survived. Turns out, that was a test of bravery. You were going to survive either way. The second test was a test of patience, patience to work until you mastered your skills. The third was a test of skill, to see if you put what you learned to good use. Shawn passed all of these. As soon as Shawn was done, he woke up. He saw his parents next to his bed, sleeping. He saw all of the cords attached to his body, and ripped them off. He then looked in the mirror next to him. He saw that he had gotten a lot taller. Before, he was 5'7" Now, he had grown over a foot, being 6'8" and muscular. He felt every muscle flexing when he moved, and he also felt alot lighter. When he walked, you couldn't hear his footsteps.

It was at that moment then, that Shawn decided. He was ready.

 **So guys, tell me what you think, it wasn't that long, but it was meant to be a prologue, to the actual story. So how was it, on a scale of 1 to 10? Review and tell me what you guys think, and until my next chapter, I will see you guys, when I see you guys, PEACE!**


End file.
